


ease.

by wmswhore



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wmswhore/pseuds/wmswhore
Summary: This was your euphoria, even if it may only last a couple more months before he disappears again. Besides, a high can only last so long, right?
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader, Corpse/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 235





	ease.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the continuation of ‘built your hopes up’.
> 
> EDIT: the fanfic has been reworked to remove the more sexual aspects of it because i felt uncomfortable having that up.

What makes you feel at ease? Was it the softness of his touch? The way he held you that made you think you’d shatter? 

The months he’s been gone left you to wallow in your thoughts, to dissect the feelings you felt for him. 

Now, you were back in his apartment. Some place you hadn’t seen in nearly a year, everything was so strangely familiar, and a wave of emotions coursed through you. Forgotten memories of simpler times came back to you of all the domestic little things you’d do together. 

The way you would laugh at him when he couldn’t get the aluminum foil to tear properly, all of those little inconsequential things that you adored about him came back to you.

These thoughts made you feel at ease, just to be here again. To be with _him_ again.

“Is something wrong? You look...dazed..” He whispered, placing the gentlest kiss on the back of your neck, which sent shudders down your spine.

“I’m fine...” you replied, “Just a little shocked to be back here after so long..” 

He hummed in response, but it sounded more like a growl with his voice.

You made it to his bedroom, where most of his equipment for recording his videos were. The mic was haphazardly placed on his desk, alongside a stack of unopened mail, presumably fan-mail he hasn’t gotten around to opening yet. 

On his desk, tucked away in a corner was a framed photo of the both of you, wide smiles plastered across your faces. You didn’t think he’d keep that, let alone framed where he spent much of his time. 

A tinge of pink spread across his cheeks when he had noticed you’d seen that photo of you. 

You took his much larger hands into your own and held them, getting on your tip-toes to place a kiss on his lips. Oh how you missed the taste of his lips, how it felt to have his hands in yours. 

This was your euphoria, even if it may only last a couple more months before he disappears again. Besides, a high can only last so long, right? 

You might as well take this opportunity to ravish in it, before it slips through your fingers once more, like the silk of a nightgown.

The kiss was sweet and gentle. He pulled away shortly, to look into your eyes. He missed them greatly, he missed you more than anything. 

How you looked right now drove him wild, with your disheveled hair, smudged lipgloss and the want, the lust and need in your eyes for him. For his touch. 

“Please...” you mumbled, breathlessly

“Let me do the work, baby..” he whispered, “Just relax..”

This man was going to be your undoing, you melted like a flake of snow on the tips of a warm finger. It was intoxicating, maddening and most of all left you aching for more. You could barely think straight when you were around him.

But even with all this built up tension, he made you feel at ease, comfortable in your own skin and that was all that mattered to you.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not done writing this yet, so stay tuned for chapter 2 of this thing. i am praying he never finds this. :)


End file.
